<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weak Spots by writingformadderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629801">Weak Spots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton'>writingformadderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron and Richard enjoy a lazy day cuddling on the sofa. T was out in the rain before and got home freezing, Richard gave his best to warm him up again. During stroking him he accidentally reaches Taron’s weak spot on his thigh which makes Richard end between Taron’s legs pretty quickly. Afterward, they decide to spend their day as lazy as before and continue cuddling, drinking hot chocolate and exchanging cheesy words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weak Spots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taron sits on Richard’s lap, cuddled into him while watching a movie. In his hand, he holds a cup of hot chocolate Rich made for him, with tiny little marshmallows on top just like he loves it. His boyfriend’s hands are rubbing over his arms to keep him warm. On his way home, it rained heavily and Taron got wet, which in turn led him to getting cold. Richard took him upstairs and made it his duty to warm him up again and save him from getting sick. They shared a warm shower and Richard massaged his neck and back, which was the absolute best after such a long day. Then he dried him softly with a towel, dressed him up in a jumper and his sweatpants while kissing him softly, and dried his hair. </p><p>Rich places a kiss on his temple and his hands slide under the blanket, rubbing the thighs of his still freezing boyfriend. It was an innocent gesture, a way to comfort his boyfriend and nothing more. Or so he thought.</p><p>Taron gasps softly, shifting in his lap, and looks up to him. “I don’t think you should do that. Not if you don’t wanna miss the movie.” he grins a bit and looks back on the television. </p><p>“What?“ Rich asks confused and continues stroking his thighs in a warm and gentle way. He strokes up his inner thigh and T moans softly. “Oh, now I know what you mean.” He chuckles. </p><p>T chuckles and leans back against him. “Mhm, just found a weak spot of mine.” he says quietly and focuses on the movie again. Of all their time being together, Rich hasn’t explored his lover’s thighs in depth. He loved them in every way, but he didn’t know Taron had weak spots on them. Now, his mind is curious. </p><p>Richard can’t stop himself from doing it again, this time with a bit more pressure. </p><p>Taron moans and shifts in his lap again. “Rich.” he speaks softly and tries to fight the longing for more. It seems like his Scottish lover wouldn’t stop that so soon, his mind now focused on one thing. So Taron puts his cup aside on the little table in front of them. Richard chuckles into his ear and presses a kiss to his neck. His thumb rubs circles through the sweatpants and T closes his eyes, breathing getting a bit faster. “Richard, I can’t focus on the movie anymore.”</p><p>“Exactly.“ Richard says before sinking his teeth into Taron’s neck and sliding his hand in Taron’s sweatpants. He slowly strokes up his thighs, just barely touching him. "You’re still freezing, let’s warm you up a bit.”</p><p>Taron moans and bucks his hips up to get Richard’s fingers closer. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” he groans and sits up grabbing the remote for the television. He presses stop and sits on his lap, facing him this time. The Welsh wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and presses his lips on Richard’s full ones. Sharing passionate, deep kisses, T moans into his mouth.</p><p>Richard’s hands wander down to Taron’s hip and further down to his thighs. His fingers move to the inner side of them and start massaging him. He watches how Taron breaks the kiss groaning and closes his eyes while his eyebrows furrow in pleasure.</p><p>Taron growls lowly and gets on his knees looking down at Richard and slowly leans down to him. “Fine, you have me where you wanted. Now you’re gonna have to take care of this here.” T says and moves a bit lower so Richard’s hand slides up his leg.</p><p>Richard raises his eyebrows when he feels Taron’s erection. “Oh, believe me. I will.” he grabs him by the waist and lies him down on the sofa leaning over him. “But we’re gonna do it my way.”</p><p>“Go on then.” Taron says and looks up to him with hunger in his eyes. He leans his head back on the pillow and gives Richard free access to his neck.</p><p>Rich doesn’t need a second invitation and leans down towards him, leaving kisses on his neck. He sinks his teeth into his skin and sucks heavy marks. Rich can feel Taron tangling his fingers in his hair and pressing him closer.</p><p>Taron feels himself getting hot, having Richard’s body pressed close to his, hearing him panting against his neck. T pulls slightly at his hair, knowing that he loves it and gets a groan against his collarbone in response.</p><p>Richard lifts his head and sits up straight. His fingers tug at Taron’s sweatpants and T lifts his bum so Rich can pull them down. He pushes his legs apart and smirks down at him. “You should be lucky that this sofa is so big.”</p><p>“I thought about something like that while buying it. Even though I’m curious of what you’re up to, love.“ Taron admits and looks down at Richard’s hands that are resting on his legs.</p><p>“You’re gonna figure it out.” Rich says and lies his hands on Taron’s thighs again.</p><p>“God, touch me properly already, will ya?“ he whines and looks up to him impatiently.</p><p>Richard chuckles and starts rubbing soft circles on his thighs. He adds a bit of pressure and gets an immediate reaction.</p><p>Taron moans loudly and revels in the feeling. Richard had touched him there before but never just completely focused on his inner thighs. Rich moves his fingers slightly higher and Taron growls deeply. Now he’s found it. "Right there, love.” T moans arching his back and gets lost in the moment.</p><p>Richard watches him observantly and doesn’t want to miss a single sign of his expression.</p><p>Taron’s eyes are slightly closed and his mouth releases shaky breaths. “Rich?”</p><p>“Mhm?“ Rich hums.</p><p>“Need you to touch me, please.” he groans and bucks his hips up as Richard’s fingers move up higher.</p><p>“I will, but not yet.” Rich says and leans forward to him, pressing a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Taron bucks his hips up groaning and he can feel his cock aching in his boxers. “Then you have to press down harder.” he groans. “Like seriously.”</p><p>Richard is happy to comply and starts massaging him firmly. He can’t take his eyes of Taron now and if he knew that T reacted so helpless and needy, he would have done it a lot earlier. Taron squirms underneath his touch. “Look at you, my beauty.” Rich moans softly.</p><p>“Please go a bit faster.” Taron moans and as soon as Richard does he bucks his hips up groaning loudly. His hand wanders down to his cock and he rubs it through the thin fabric of his boxers. He can already feel the precum dripping into his underwear. </p><p>Richard stops massaging his weak spots and rolls his eyes. “You needy little slut!” he says and listens to Taron whining, completely frustrated. “Sit up.” he commands.</p><p>Taron does as he’s told and Richard slides down from the sofa kneeling in front of him. He watches how Richard pushes his thighs apart and groans deeply when his full lips meet his weak spot.</p><p>Richard sucks on his weak spot and massages him on the other thigh while rubbing his free hand slightly over his cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck!“ Taron moans obscenely loud and tugs at Richard’s hair, causing him to moan against his thigh. It sends a shiver through his whole body and he whines when Rich starts pulling on his boxers.</p><p>Taron can barely lift his ass to remove them because Richard continues sucking on his inner thigh. Rich looks up to him and pulls them down slowly while looking deeply into his eyes. "My beautiful boy.” he moans sweetly and pushes him back in the sofa.</p><p>Taron looks down at him and watches his every move. Rich teases the tip of his cock with his tongue before licking him from base to tip. T groans and his head falls back while he enjoys the warm and wet sensation.</p><p>Richard takes him into his mouth and starts working on his cock. His hands wander up his thighs again and he massages him firmly.</p><p>“Oh my god, yes Rich!“ Taron says breathless and tangles his fingers in his hair. "Can you take me in fully?” Richard does as he says and adds some pressure on his thighs. “So good for me.” T groans and starts moving his hips in a steady rhythm. Richard knows exactly how to touch him and what to do to make him feel good. Suddenly Rich stops again and Taron gasps for air. “Baby!”</p><p>“Just had an idea.“ he says grinning and strokes his fingers over Taron’s cock, covering them in his own spit and his precum. Then he pushes Taron’s legs apart and pulls him forward a bit. "Wrap your legs around my neck.” T does as he says and Richard takes him in his mouth again. But this time he does something else as well.</p><p>Taron can feel Richard’s fingers stroking over his entrance and pushing against it carefully. He opens his legs a bit wider and groans loudly when he pushes in. Rich starts to open him up and moves his fingers in rhythm with his head. Taron’s head falls back in the sofa and his eyes start fluttering. “Ugh baby.”</p><p>Rich can feel him tangling his fingers in his hair while the other one grabs his shirt on the back. He can’t stop himself from smiling when he glances up and sees Taron enjoying the moment fully, mouth open wide releasing loud moans, eyes half closed and his cheeks red. He hums around his cock and sees Taron gasping for air, a bite and he groans. Rich just loves his vocal and loud golden boy.</p><p>Taron moves in total bliss under his touch and feels himself reaching his climax, legs trembling furiously around Richard’s neck and moaning breathily. “Ri-ich.”</p><p>“Mm?“ he hums and takes him in deeper, gaging a bit.</p><p>“I really need to cum baby. Please.” he chokes out and looks down at Rich, which only makes him groan hungrily.</p><p>Richard pats his thigh twice, signaling a yes, and rubs his abdomen with his free hand to encourage him. He starts sucking harshly and curls up his fingers inside him.<br/>
Taron bucks his hips up in a last sloppy thrust and pulls at Richard’s hair and shirt. He moans his name loudly and cums down his throat, pressing himself on Richard’s fingers. </p><p>Rich keeps on riding him through it and lets go of him after a while. He pulls his fingers out and Taron collapses breathlessly on the sofa. Rich gets up and gets a towel to clean Taron up, who’s still sensitive to his touch.</p><p>When he comes back, Taron is in his sweatpants again and pulls him down on his lap kissing him passionately. “I love you.” he breathes out and can’t hold back a sigh when Rich strokes over his cheek.</p><p>“I love you too, honey.“ Rich says and kisses him again, softly and full of love. "You’re pretty hot when you’re asking me if you can cum.” he says teasingly and T blushes. “My sweet boy.” Taron lies down with him on the sofa now and Rich changes their position so T is on top. He softly strokes trough his hair and rubs his back. Taron shivers a bit and Rich kisses him. “You’re okay?”</p><p>“Just cold.“ T admits and holds him closer.</p><p>Richard grabs the blanket and puts it over both of them, wrapping Taron in it. "You’re my little freezy cutie huh?”</p><p>“Mhm. I’m yours.“ Taron says and looks down at him with eyes full of joy and admiration.</p><p>“Mine, I like the way that sounds.” Rich admits softly and pushes his head up to kiss him tenderly.</p><p>Taron pushes him down and plants tiny sweet kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, down his jawline before meeting his lips again. “There’s nothing better I could imagine than being here with you.” he says happily and bops his nose with his own. “Kissing you, staring into your damn blue eyes and just being held by you. Damn, I’m lucky.” he sighs. </p><p>“My god you’re so cute it’s unreal.“ Rich giggles softly and Taron nestles his face in his neck.</p><p>"I love you.” he whispers and Rich can feel him smiling when he tells him he loves him too. After a while Taron’s breaths get steadier and he is absolutely quiet.<br/>
Richard softly strokes through his hair and enjoys the little piece of beautiful silence and comfort he has now between all the hectic things in life. His boyfriend sleeps deeply in his arms and doesn’t move at all. Usually he is rolling around in bed, always trying to get more and more under the blanket until Rich wakes up without any and has to carefully steal it back. But in his arms, he was always calm and silent.</p><p>After a little while, T starts moving in his sleep. He moves further down and his head rests on Richard’s chest now, his face turned to the side. His face isn’t as peaceful as before, a worried expression is settled on it and he lets out a little whine.</p><p>Richard watches him carefully and starts fondling over his hair again, hoping to calm him down in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare?</p><p>Taron whines again, louder now and contorts his face in his sleep. His hand grabs Richard’s shirt firmly as if he wants to make sure he stays where he is in real time. “No. Please.” </p><p>“Taron.“ he says carefully and rocks him slightly on his shoulder. He knows this kind of dream T is having. He constantly fears losing him and panics in his sleep while holding something firmly in his hand.</p><p>“No, Rich. Please.” he whines, his voice full of pain and fear.</p><p>“Hey, Taron. I’m here.“ he says and tries to wake him up without sending him into a panic attack as well.</p><p>Suddenly, Taron pushes himself up quickly, sucking in his breath and looking around full of panic. He gets up just like in trance and tangles his hands in his hair panting heavy.</p><p>Richard gets up as well and slowly walks towards him. Careful and slow movements now. "Taron, calm down.”</p><p>Taron turns around, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, Rich. I didn’t -.” his voice cracks and he presses his hand to his mouth.</p><p>“It was just a dream. It’s okay.“ Richard walks to him and carefully pulls him into a hug. Taron sinks into his arms and rambles on about something he can’t understand. "Shh, you’re safe here. I’m here, love.” he says and strokes over his head. “I won’t leave you, I promise.” he assures him and slowly walks them back to the sofa. They stand there for a while until Taron stops shaking and crying. “You wanna sit down here while I get you something to drink?”</p><p>“No.“ T sniffs and presses himself closer into his arms.</p><p>“Wanna come with me?” Rich asks softly and looks down at him. Taron nods quickly and Rich can’t hold himself back from smiling. They walk into the kitchen and Rich opens a drawer. “You want some tea?” he asks, curious of his reaction.</p><p>Taron pulls back and looks in shock at him. “Eww no!” Rich starts chuckling softly and T can’t hide himself smiling a bit. “Dork.” he says and buries his face in his chest again.</p><p>“Hot chocolate then.“ he says grinning and strokes over his head. "And let me guess, you want some marshmallows.”</p><p>“Mm.“ T hums and blushes a bit.</p><p>While the milk is warming up, Richard lifts him up on the kitchen counter and just wraps his arms around him. Taron rests his head on his shoulder and breathes in his cologne, calming his upset mind. Richard’s hand rubs over his back, smoothly and calming. "You’re okay?” he asks lowly after a while.</p><p>“I’m okay. Just a stupid dream.“ T mumbles into his shoulder and relaxes against him when he starts massaging his neck. He moans softly and closes his eyes. "You’re too good to me.” he says and pulls back, looking into the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend that are filled with admiration. </p><p>“Oh no, I’m just trying. You deserve the best, Taron.“ Rich says and continues massaging, moving his hands down his back slowly.</p><p>“That’s why I have you.” Taron says and groans when Richard touches a hurting nerve. He buries his face in Richard’s shoulder after contorting his face in pain.</p><p>Rich notices and carefully presses against it again. “Here?”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah.” Taron says and tries to relax under his firm touches on his back. Richard keeps massaging that spot until he finally relaxes again when the pain fades.</p><p>Richard lets go of him and prepares the hot chocolate for Taron. He puts some mini marshmallows on top and walks over to T. “Let’s get you back on the sofa.”</p><p>Rich sits down with Taron on his lap, wrapped up in a cozy blanket and the cup in his hands. Taron takes a sip and sighs happily. He turns to Richard. “You want some?” Rich just grins knowing a no would lead to Taron not understanding how he could say no to that. And so he nods. “Careful, it’s hot.” T says and tries to cool it down by blowing onto it.</p><p>Richard takes a sip and Taron smiles happily, giving him a big kiss. Rich watches him observantly due to the nightmare before. But Taron just looks happy and joyful.<br/>
“Know what? You’re my weak spot.“ T says and Rich starts laughing softly. "Nothing makes me weaker than looking into your eyes and being held by you.” Taron continues and takes another sip of the hot chocolate. “And do you know-.”</p><p>Rich turns his face towards him and gives him a long sweet kiss.</p><p>Taron looks at him surprised. “And that was for?”</p><p>“Being so fucking cute.“ Rich says and kisses him again. T smiles brightly into the kiss and closes his eyes. He really was his weak spot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>